


New Year, New Love

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: You've been in love with Dean Winchester since you met him 3 years ago. So finally on New Years, you get a taste of what it's like to be loved by the man that you've always dreamed about, even if you didn't think you were his type.But now you have to face the consequences of that one, love filled, night...





	1. New Year, New Love

"Dean, can you help me with the tv, I can't get the damn thing to work." You threw your arms up in the air, officially frustrated. You were trying to get everything set up so you could watch the ball drop soon, but all that was showing was static. Dean hands you his beer as he bends down next to you, fumbling with a bunch of cords. You watch as his tongue sticks out of his mouth slightly and his gaze focused on the task at hand. You looked down at the bottle in your hand, fumbling with the little bit of label that stuck out and smiled. You've been with the Winchesters for 3 years. They saved you from a handful of demons who were looking for some information about something you knew nothing about and still don't. They had killed your entire family and so the boys offered up their home to you. You didn't hunt, you couldn't find it in yourself to, but you would patch them up back at the motels and research for them. But as soon as you laid eyes on the green-eyed, older Winchester, you loved him. He was charming, sweet, and surprisingly gentle. At first glance, you see a hard man, one that could kill with a glance. But inside is a soft, loving guy.

"Y/n!" Your head shoots up at the sound of your name, your surprised eyes meeting concerned ones. "You alright?" You smile and nod. Dean stands up and puts a hand out for you to take. You slide your small hand in his and he pulls you up, taking his beer from you and bringing it to his lips. "Got it all set for you. Need anything else, princess?" You shook your head. "No, thank you so much, Dean, I appreciate it. I was about to pull my hair out!"

Dean chuckles and drinks some of his beer. "Leave the hair pulling to me, princess." He winks at you as he walks away, leaving you a blushing mess. You've been dealing with his comebacks since you met, but somehow it still makes you blush every time. You turn your attention back to the tv and get it set on the right channel before making your way to the kitchen. You desperately needed a drink. As soon as you walk in, you see Sam with his girlfriend, Olivia, and Cas with his, Gracie. You greeted them all and quickly grabbed the wine bottle from the counter and put it on the table with the rest of the alcohol. You walk over to a cabinet and curse under your breath as you couldn't reach the wine glasses. You were the only one that drinks wine so how is it that the glasses were so high up?

You see a hand shoot out and grab a glass, making you spin around. Dean smirked as he held the glass in his hand. He was standing so close to you that you could feel the heat coming off him. He stepped even closer, making heat rise to your cheeks "You seem to be needing my help a whole lot today, don't you, princess?" You pout as you reach for the glass "Just give me the damn wine glass, Dean." He chuckles as he puts it out of reach. "Come on, Dean, just give me the glass!" He just laughs "And miss the adorable pout? I don't think so, sweetheart." You roll your eyes and kick the Winchester in the shin, successfully grabbing the glass from him as he hopped around the room chanting 'ow' over and over. Sam laughs at his brother as you walk over to the table to pour yourself a long overdue glass.

"That was cheating, Y/n!" You spin around and lean back against the table, bringing the glass to your lips. "Well, how else was I going to get my glass, Winchester?" Dean limps a bit over to the table and grabs a beer from the tub of ice sitting on it. He pops open the cap and takes a sip. "All you had to do was give me a kiss." You choked on the wine you were swallowing, feeling the blush creep back up your face. You stared wide-eyed at Dean and he smirked at you. He gives you yet another wink and walks out of the kitchen, still mumbling soft 'ow's as he went.

"When are you going to tell my brother you like him." Your head snaps to Sam, eyes wide as ever, and your blush deepening. "I-I'm sorry what?" Sam's girlfriend, Olivia, walks over to you and puts a hand on your arm. "Sweetie, everyone can see you have feelings for Dean. And we know he has feelings for you too." You roll your eyes and take down the rest of your wine before pouring yourself another glass. "Yeah right, there's no way Dean would like a weak person like myself." Not to mention unattractive. You think to yourself as you look to the floor. There was really no way he would like you. He's been with way prettier woman than you.

"Olivia is right. Girl, you should see how he looks at you when you're not looking. He loves you." You look up Gracie and gave her a sad smile. "As much as I would like to believe you guys, there's no way he would even like me more than a friend. I'm nothing special." Sam was about to say something when you heard Dean's booming voice from the other room. "Two minutes guys! Better get your sweet asses in here!" You let out a sigh and pour your wine almost to the brim and walk out, ignoring all the sad looks you were getting from everyone as they walked behind you.

As you walked into the room, Dean turned around and looked at you, giving you a toothy grin. You return the smile and stand directly next to him. He may not see you the same way that you see him, but that doesn't stop you from enjoying every minute with him. Dean puts an arm around your shoulder and pulls you into him. You turn your head to him and see he's got another worried expression on his face. "Darlin', are you sure you're alright? You got that sad look to ya again." You give him a smile and wiggle out of his arm to place your glass on the small table near you. "Dean, I'm fine. I promise." He pulls you into himself again, but this time by the waist. Your chest was against his as he pulled you closer. "You're a really bad liar, Y/n." You put your hands on his chest as your smile and gaze fall. "Always can see right through me, Winchester." A hand lifts your chin, forcing you to look up at those green orbs. You can barely hear the countdown as he stared down at you, and slowly leaning in. Just as they counted to one and yelled Happy New Year, your lips connected with Dean's. It felt like electricity was going through your veins, making your skin hum with pure bliss. You slide your hands up his chest and wrap your arms around his neck. You weave a hand in his hair and pull him closer as he tightens the grip on your waist.

As you pulled away you didn't open your eyes. You were afraid that if you did, you would see it was all a dream. And this wasn't something you wanted to wake from. His nose still touched yours and his grip never loosened. "I've been waiting 3 years to do that." He whispered against your lips. You smiled. They were right after all. "Well, why didn't you?" You questioned as you opened your eyes. You saw that Dean's were opened slightly and a there was a dusting of red on his cheeks under his stubble. "I was afraid." He cups your face in his hands and closes his eyes again. "But that doesn't matter now." He leans in and kisses you again, but this time harder. He filled the kiss with so much love and passion, forcing a quiet moan out of you. It still didn't seem real that Dean Winchester was kissing you. He could be anywhere right now with some skinnier and prettier girl. But instead here he was, his hands cupping your face, his soft lips molding against yours like they were made for each other.

You pulled back from the kiss when you remember your friends. You look around to see there was nobody around. When could they have left? "Sweetheart." You turn your gaze back to Dean to see his eyes dilated. You gulped and squeeze your legs together. Shit. He wraps one arm around your waist while he tangles his hand in your hair, pulling slightly as he leaned in to kiss your exposed neck. You bite your lip as you try to silence the moans that desperately are trying to escape. "Dean.." Your voice is barely over a whisper, but he could hear the want in your voice. He kisses back up your neck to kiss you hard on the mouth before pulling away. "Bedroom. Now." His voice was a lower octave than normal as he slid his hands down to the back of your thighs. He tugged as you jumped, successfully wrapping your legs around his waist. You kiss all over his face and neck as he carried you to his bedroom. As soon as he got the two of you inside, he pinned you to the door and started kissing you again. You let out a small moan and clench your legs, pulling your already soaking core to the bulge in his pants. He pulls away with a moan of his own and pulls away from the door to place you lightly on the bed. You scoot yourself to the middle of the bed as Dean slips his shirt off, crawling up in between your legs.

He leans down and kisses your lips again. You reach out and let your hands roam his exposed skin, trying to get your fingers to memorize every detail. Dean grabs the hem of your dress and pulls it up, breaking the kiss and throwing it to the side. You stare into his green eyes as you reached around and unhooked your bra, and throwing it to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Dean's eyes roam your exposed chest with a groan. "God, you're gorgeous, baby girl." You pull him down with you as you laid down on the bed, pulling his head down to kiss him.

His hands slide themselves from your sides, up to your breasts, where he gave a squeeze. You gasp out a moan, allowing Dean to slide his tongue into your mouth. Your body felt like fire under his touch, making you want more. You slide your hands down his chest to his belt, where your shaking hands worked to get it undone. Dean slides away from you and off the bed, making you let out a small whine. He smirks at you as he effortlessly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and slipped his pants off, his boxers going with. You clench your thighs together at the site of his naked body.

He climbed back on the bed and peeled your legs apart, settling himself between them again. He starts to leave small open mouth kisses and bites from your neck, across your chest, and down your stomach. He hooks his fingers on your panties and pulls them down your legs, throwing them away with the rest of the clothes. He locks eyes with you as he lifts your legs up and over his shoulders. He watches you bite your lip as he trailed kisses from your thigh to your aching core. He licks a stripe up your folds making your head fall back against the pillow with a moan. He starts sucking on your bundle of nerves, occasionally flicking it with his tongue and you lift your hips up before they were pushed back down again. Dean puts a finger inside your dripping pussy and pumps a few times before adding another finger, pumping harder. One of your hands flies to Deans hair while the other grabs at your breast. You let out moans as you felt the coil in your stomach tighten with every thrust and lick he made. He then adds a third finger, pumping in and out of you faster. You tighten the grip on his hair, dragging a moan out of him which sent you over the edge. Your thighs tighten around his head, crying out his name as he worked you through your orgasm.

Dean pulls his fingers out of you and brings them to his mouth, sucking your juices off them. He lets out a moan as he crawls back up your body to kiss you hard on the mouth. "You taste so damn sweet, baby girl." You pulled your lips up to his ear and gave it a tug with your teeth. "Are you going to talk all night or are you going to fuck me?" You reach down and grab his cock and pump it a few times. Dean moans and grabs your wrist, pulling your hand away. He suddenly flips you over and pulls you up so you were on your knees. He quickly slips inside of you and leans down to whisper in your ear. "You're going to be the death of me, sweetheart." You move your hips, hearing Dean udder a 'fuck' before sitting back up. He starts moving impatiently moving, hitting your G spot with little effort. You could feel the coil tighten again as he wrapped his hand in your hair and pulled, rocking the bed against the wall with each thrust.

Dean let go of your hair and flipped you back on your back, resuming the same pace as he bent down to kiss you. You moaned his name against his mouth as you got closer to your release. He slid his hand up the bed and laced his fingers with yours as he picked up the pace. Dean pulled away from the kiss, letting his lips linger above yours as he let out an 'I love you', forcing the coil in your stomach to break and spill over his cock inside you. He pumps a few more times himself before he spills inside you. You stayed intertwined as you both caught your breath, and let your brain process everything that happened. After a few minutes, He pulled out of you and rolled to the side, pulling you to lay on his chest. You could hear his rapidly beating heart as you laid there in his arms. You looked up at Dean to see him looking up at the celling "Dean." He looks down at you and you sit up on your elbows. "Do you really love me?" Dean searches your face before reaching our and running the back of his hand across your cheek, letting a smile cross his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I really do, Y/n." Tears formed in your eyes as you smiled back at him. You crawl on top of him and kiss him, feeling him relax under you. "I love you too. Always have." Dean smiles widely and pulls your face back in for a quick kiss. "God, you're fucking amazing." He kisses you again but this time it was slow and filled with love. When you finally pulled away he smiled up at you.

"So, how about a round two?"


	2. New Year, New Love 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been in love with Dean Winchester since you met him 3 years ago. So finally on New Years, you get a taste of what it's like to be loved by the man that you've always dreamed about, even if you didn't think you were his type.
> 
> But now you have to face the consequences of that one, love filled, night...

Its been a month since you and Dean got together. The two of you barely been able to keep your hands off of each other since then. Except for right now, since you’re kneeling on the floor of the bathroom emptying the contents of your stomach into the toilet. You’ve been feeling nauseous for about two weeks. At first, you thought that you had just caught a stomach bug, it wouldn’t have been the first time. But this time was different. Your sense of smell was heightened, making some of your favorite foods either smell extremely delicious or so sickening that you would make a run for a trash can or toilet. Your feet had swelled, making all your shoes too small. Your face had gained a bit of weight in it as well. Your breasts had been more tender to the touch than they’d ever been, and they’d grown a bit, which Dean excitedly pointed out to you one night.

All of these things, plus missing your period by an entire week, made you run to the store to pick up the one thing you were seriously hoping not to have to get in a few years, or maybe not ever.

Pregnancy tests.

As you finished emptying your entire breakfast into the toilet, you flushed and looked at the four sticks on the floor. Tears welled up in your eyes as you saw the results. Every single one of them, plain as day: Positive. you put your head in your hands and sobbed. What was Dean going to think? You live a very dangerous life, that also doesn’t guarantee a long and happy one either.

You wiped the tears from your eyes and buried the tests under some tissues in the trash can before brushing your teeth. You exited the bathroom and made your way to the library. You plopped yourself on a chair with a sigh. Sam looked up from his laptop and raised a concerned eyebrow at you. “Everything okay?” You gave him a small smile and nodded your head. “Yeah, just feeling a little under is all.” You saw Dean look you over with worry from the other side of the table.

“Y/n, you’ve been sick for a couple of weeks now, are you sure you’re alright?” Your heart hammered in your chest as you turned your attention to him. You open your mouth to tell him you were pregnant, but you closed it; you couldn’t seem to form the words. You smile widely at him instead. “Yeah, nothing a little tea can’t fix. Speaking of, maybe I’ll go make some. You boys want anything?” Dean stared at you, not fully believing what you had told him. The both of them mumbled that they were good before you quickly made your way to the kitchen. As soon as you got there, you leaned on the counter, trying to calm your rapidly beating heart. You took a few breaths before getting started on making tea. As you waited to for the water in the kettle to boil, you leaned your back against the counter and zoned out. You didn’t know that Dean had walked in until he had cupped your face. “Are you sure you’re okay, sweetheart?” You pull Dean’s hands in yours and rub circles on his knuckles.

“Dean, I’m fine.” He sighed and leaned his forehead to yours, closing his eyes. You let his hands go and rest them on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and searched your face before leaning in and kissing you. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you kissed back, relaxing as he wrapped his arms around your waist. Dean pulled away and nuzzled his nose in your hair, bringing a smile to your face. He really loved you, so why were you so afraid of how he would feel about having a baby? You two never talked about it, but you’ve seen the way he interacts with children. He’s so good with them when he deals with them on his cases. But maybe he’s only like that because they’re not his?

You opened your mouth to tell Dean the news when Sam walked in with Olivia. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you two were having a moment.” Olivia said. You untangled yourself from Dean and smiled at her. “No, it’s okay. Would you like some tea, I was just making some.” The kettle whistled at the perfect moment and you took it off the burner. She mumbled a ‘yes please’, so you pulled two mugs from the cabinet. You made both teas and headed back into the library with the rest of the group. You spent a few hours forgetting the fact that you were pregnant. You were just having a good time laughing, chatting, sharing loving looks with Dean. Cas and Gracie walk in, smiles on their faces.

“Hey you two, what’s got you all happy?” Sam asked. You looked up and your heart stopped as Gracie lifted up the pregnancy tests you had buried. Shit. “Olive, I’m so happy for you! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Sam looked to Olivia with surprise and she put her hands up in defense. “Woah, no it isn’t mine!” Everything went in slow motion as you looked over at Dean. His eyes were wide and his knuckles were white as he gripped his beer bottle a little too tight. He stared at the tests in Gracie’s hand as it clicked in his brain that they belonged to you. You could just barely hear Sam’s voice asking if you were okay as you watched Dean’s reaction. His eyes flickered to yours when you called out his name, but they immediately closed as he chugged the rest of his beer and standing. You stared at the seat Dean was as you heard him climb the stairs to the door of the bunker. You flinched at the sound of the door slamming before letting tears fall down your face. Of all the scenarios of how he would react that played in your mind, this was the worst of them all. Everyone came over to see if you were okay and Gracie was continuously apologizing, but you couldn’t hear it. All you could hear was their muffled voices. You barely remember what happened after, you don’t even know how you ended up in your room.

You looked at the time on your phone, 3:18 AM. You could hear the door to the bunker open and close, and footsteps that you recognized as Dean’s. They stopped in front of the doorway before you heard a knock. You didn’t answer, you didn’t know if you wanted to see him, afraid of what he was going to say and possibly hurt you more than you already were.

“Y/n, are you awake?” You could hear the fear in his voice as he spoke. “Y/n, please. Can I come in?” You sighed and slide off the bed and slowly walked to the door. You opened it to find Dean, his hair and clothes disheveled, and a purple paper bag in his hands. His eyes were puffy and red as they searched yours. You looked to the ground as you let Dean into the room and closing the door once inside. You sat back down on the bed and looked down at your hands. You could see Dean’s feet as he stood in front of you.

“Y/n, can you look at me?” You looked up at him for a moment before looking back down at your hands. You heard him sigh before he knelt in front of you and lifted your chin to look at him. Tears welled up in your eyes as he cupped your face. “Dean..” He shushed you as he wiped the tears with his thumbs. Your eyes traveled back to that purple bag and his hands shakily grabbed it and held it out to you. You grasped it and reached inside, pulling out a bottle of prenatal gummy vitamins, a box of your favorite tea and a large T-shirt that said ‘don’t touch…baby knows karate!’. You choked out a laugh as you looked up at Dean. He gave you a sad smile as he reached out and took the stuff out of your hands and set them on the bed. He placed one hand on your thigh and the other on your abdomen. “I didn’t know what to do. I was scared, hell I still am. I shouldn’t have stormed out of here without saying something, god knows I’ll hear about it from Sam later. But I love you, y/n. I love you more than I thought was even possible, and I’m going to love this little munchkin just as much. I know that it will be hard, me living the hunter's life and all, but I can make it work. We can make it work.” You started to sob as you threw yourself forward, feeling Dean wrap his arms around you. You buried your face in his shoulder as you cried. How did you get so lucky? You were sure he wanted nothing to do with you anymore.

You pulled back, wiping the tears from your face and grabbed Dean’s hand, placing it on your abdomen. “I was scared to death about how you would react. And I know this baby will be in danger more times than I care to admit. But together, I think we can do it. I love you, Dean Winchester.” He smiled and pulled you in for a kiss. You let out a giggle as he pulled you so you were straddling him. Dean pulled away from your lips and kissed your neck. “Marry me?” You smiled widely as you pushed him on his back. He watched you as you pulled your shirt over your head and started fiddling with his belt buckle.

“Oh hell yes.”


End file.
